


10. Held At Gunpoint

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: NATM 31 Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Guns, M/M, Talks of murder, This story is as realistic as things coming to life at night because of a goddamn tablet, this one sucks im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: A man attempts to steal from the Egypt exhibit, keeping Ahkmenrah and Larry at gunpoint. Turns out two Jackals are no match for a gun, but what about McPhee?





	10. Held At Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Y'all better get used to these slight adjustments to what I originally planned because this is like the 4th time it's happened :/

Larry smiled to himself as he twirled his flashlight, making his way through the museum to do a final check before the sun set and the tablet worked it’s magic. Larry had learned from past experience that there was nothing worse than the wrath of an exhibit that had been left accidently locked up.

He had a scar from the Civil War men to prove it.

Satisfied that all was well, he set off to Ahkmenrah’s exhibit to free his boyfriend from his tomb.

Larry found himself thinking about the inevitable: How he and Ahkmenrah would ever work out.

It wasn’t anything they hadn’t discussed… Just, the conversation had always ended with ‘We’ll figure it out when it becomes a problem’, but when did it become a problem? When Larry turned 50? When Ahkmenrah turned 4050? It wasn’t just bad that Ahkmenrah was only just an adult, but it didn’t help that there was a 4000 year age gap. 

Ahkmenrah was 40 centuries older than him, so why did it bother him that he was the older-looking of the two? 

Not only the age gap, but the magic of the tablet. 

Ahkmenrah could never leave the museum, not unless he wanted to turn to dust; And Larry, as much as he hated to believe it, knew he wasn’t going to work at the Museum forever, and, maybe… Maybe Ahkmenrah wasn’t either.

Who knew what was going to happen. Museums trade exhibits with each other, people leave work for loads of reasons, no-one knew what the future held.

Larry decided to think about it again when it became a problem.

“Oh, god…” Larry muttered as he entered the tomb, realising how he was still prolonging the inevitable but prolonging thinking about prolonging the inevitable.

“Evening, Ahk.” Larry smiled, approaching the Sarcophagus. He ran his hand over the smooth stone. “Hey, listen, buddy… I think we’re gonna have to talk about that thing we keep putting off.” He continued as he pushed the stone off. “Just, I keep thinking about it, ya know? I mean, we gotta find a better solution eventually.”

“Talking to a dead guy, kid?” Larry froze at the voice from behind him. The tablet hadn’t activated yet, and that wasn’t McPhee. So who…? “You’re crazy, ain’t ya?” 

“Can I help you?” Larry asked, turning around. He froze when he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Woah! Woah, okay, l-let’s just… talk about this…”

“Shut up. I already shot your friend, don’t think I won’t shoot you!”

“Y-you shot McPhee?!” Larry cried. He yelped as a bullet hit the tiles in front of him and jumped back.

“Move into the corner.”

“What?”

“Get in the corner.” Larry finally looked up from the gun, facing a man in a ski mask.

“Wh-what if I don’t want to?”

“Then it’ll be the last thing you don’t wanna do, kid.” The man cocked the gun to make his point. “Get in the fucking corner!”

“Alright.” Larry swallowed nervously, slowly walking into the corner of the tomb. “J-just do me a favour, yeah?”

“What?”

“Don’t freak out.”

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do.” The man spat, waving his gun slightly.

A glow caught both his and Larry’s attention, drawing their focus to the tablet on the wall. 

“What the fuck-?!”

“I told you not to freak out-”

“What the fuck just happened?!” The man shouted as the glow died. “Tell me!”

Before Larry could reply, the lid of Ahkmenrah’s sarcophagus flew off and hit the wall with a resounding thud. Ahkmenrah sat up, confusion evident on his face.

“Larry?”

“Fucking zombie!” The man cried, aiming his gun at the young Pharaoh. 

“No!” Larry grabbed the man’s wrist as he pulled the trigger, sending the bullet astray. He wrestled with the man, trying to disarm him, only to be smacked on the back of the head with the butt of the gun. He cried out as he fell to the floor.

“Larry!” Ahkmenrah rushed to his side, gasping at the sight of blood running down Larry’s neck. He turned to the man, who raised his gun again. 

“Taduru hdha alrijla!” Ahkmenrah cried, gripping Larry tight as he maintained eye contact with the man. The man only had time to cock his gun once more before he was knocked across the room, landing with a thud against a stone pillar. He fell to the floor, gun slipping from his hand as he gasped for breath, reaching up to his chest.

“The fuck…?” The man gasped as he looked up, two 20 foot Jackals standing over him, their spears inches from his throat.

“Kill him!” Ahkmenrah snarled.

“No- No!” Larry cried. “Don’t kill him!”

“He has harmed you!” Ahkmenrah cried. “He must pay!”

“He can pay in prison, Ahk. Don’t kill him. Besides, I’ll get the blame for it.” Larry smiled. Ahkmenrah sighed.

“You have been spared by the Guardian Of Brooklyn.” Ahkmenrah scowled, standing and approaching the man. Larry stood with him. “If it were up to me, you would be dead.”

“You’re fucking mental!” 

“Ahk, I-I gotta check on McPhee-”

“Go. I will detain the man.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Larry whispered before turning and fleeing the tomb. Ahkmenrah growled, turning to the man once more.

“If you have harmed Dr McPhee, the gates of Hell will open for you tonight.”

* * *

“McPhee!” Larry cried, running through the upper main corridors and down the stairs. “McPhee!”

“Larry?” Larry spun on his heel, sighing in relief when he McPhee cowering behind the reception desk. 

“Thank god… Are you okay?” Larry whispered, approaching him carefully. McPhee nodded.

“Y-yeah.”

“You sure? That guy said he shot you.”

“I-I, um…” McPhee shivered slightly. “He missed, I played dead. I-I thought-”

“Hey, no, you did good.” Larry smiled.

“You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine.” 

“I, um, called the police. They’ll be here soon.”

“Nice work.” Larry praised him, patting McPhee’s shoulder. McPhee cried out suddenly, making Larry jump. “What-?” Before he could finish the question, he spotted red seeping through the shoulder of McPhee’s white shirt, previously hidden by his waistcoat. “You said he missed!”

“He did!”

“Only just, that doesn’t count!” Larry cried, causing McPhee to flinch. “What the hell, were you just gonna hide this?!”

“I-I’m sorry…” McPhee whispered, looking down. Larry immediately felt a guilty pang in his chest. He sighed, pulling McPhee into a careful hug.

“No, I’m sorry, I’m just worried about you, you know?” Larry whispered, rubbing McPhee’s back. “You’re not nobody here, I keep telling you this.”

“I know…” McPhee whispered. “I’m fine though, honest.”

“Yeah, well…” Larry pulled away. “I still wanna take you to a hospital to get it checked out.” McPhee nodded silently.

“The man has been detained by the Jackals.” Ahkmenrah announced as he walked down the stairs. “McPhee, you’re wounded…”

“I’m fine.”

“Come, let us find Sacagawea to tend to your injuries.” Ahkmenrah whispered, pulling at McPhee’s arm. McPhee followed silently, Larry watching them go and praying the police would arrive soon. 

If he could explain that his 4000 year old Pharaoh boyfriend had murdered a man without sounding insane, then sure, he may have let Ahkmenrah at him.


End file.
